


wild flowers bloom in your dreams

by Syorein



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, I swear this is actually very serious and the meme actually doesn't exist here, and so that applies to gods as well, people die when they are killed, serious crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: Sohma Akijo wonders if there could ever be any way that she could feasibly kill the God within her—and she realizes that the best way to do that is to destroy said God.(Sohma Akito!Twin Insert)





	wild flowers bloom in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> written in commemoration for the reboot but this is more or less a snippet of a story that won't be realized
> 
> I have too much shit on my plate with my other works and maybe this'll be revisited in a few years lmao

Sohma Akijo hates the God within her. 

She nearly hates it as much as she does with her mother— _she_ _wants_ _to_ _wring_ _her_ _hands_ _on_ _that_ _ugly_ _neck_ —and all there is in this horrid house is her and the rest of the God. 

The half of the God that commands this house holds their animals in a fervor that makes Akijo sick. 

In some morbid way, she understands it— _because_ _she_ _wants_ _love_ _and_ _devotion_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _she_ _craves_ _the_ _destruction_ _of_ _their_ _shared_ _God_ —but it's that desperation that blocks her from killing herself. 

Akito is very much her as much as she is— _her_ —him. 

It might be some sign from the heavens when they decided to split their Godhood into them, and she knows that Akito hates her for it. 

The maddened God exists in both of them, but Akito seeks a devolution that is utterly incomprehensible to her. 

A ferocity of obsession that lies within the main head of the House is why the God will never let them go. 

Akito seeks something that is impossible— _not_ _because_ _their_ _mother_ , the _disgusting_ _scum_ _of_ _a_ _woman_ , _said_ _so_ —but because Gods can never be human. 

As much as either of them emulate and take in humanity through their animals, it's never going to be anything but a faux game of choice that the heavens planned beyond their perception. 

Akijo is half God, but she thinks everything might've gone differently if there was an actual, full-blooded God to control this theatrical kabuki play. 

Gods are the only ones who can fight other Gods, and no one in this dreaded House has enough power or Godhood to combat the ways of the world. 

And if that is the case, then Akijo simply needs to attain true Godhood to wipe this disease out of the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> Akijo is fuckin mess just like Akito is and the two of them are a classification of a nuclear bomb all in their own class


End file.
